The Last Days of My Life
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Xion and her twin sister Myrrglosch (A.K.A. Myrr) are transfer students who move to Twilight Town with their father Vexen. Xion's able to make friends but Myrr is relentless, for she has a mysterious condition. But Zexion finds a way through her. I do not own any Kingdom Hearts Characters, Myrr's name or anything that I mention. Myrr's condition is fake.
1. Moving to Twilight Town

Chapter 1: Moving to Twilight Town

(Xion POV)

My name is Xion Frostwinds. I'm fifteen years old who is moving to Twilight Town from Radiant Garden with my father, Vexen, and my twin sister Myrrglosch who mostly prefers Myrr. We're fraternal twins. I have short raven black hair, where as she has long golden blond hair. But we both have bright blue eyes. We both had enjoyed the same things when we were younger, until we turned twelve, Myrr was sent a letter from our doctor, Aqua Seaway, which said that she had a rare condition that was still being studied. Ever since then, she became secluded, not wanting to hurt others and became relentless to making friends.

* * *

We were moving to Twilight Town since our parents' divorce, but I and my sister got to go with dad since our mom didn't want anything to do with us anymore. We were sitting in the car with the moving van behind us. Myrr was at the back looking out the window, I was sitting next to her.

When we arrived to our new home, we were pleased. It had a large shady willow tree and it was in a nice area. When we stopped at the driveway, Myrr went out of the car and grabbed her small bag of her precious belongings which she wouldn't let anyone take. When I went out of the car, my eyes met another's, he was blond with spiky hair and the same shade of bright blue eyes I had.

"Hi, are you new to Twilight Town?" he asked.

"Yeah, name's Xion," I said, "Xion Frostwinds."

"Name's Roxas," he said, "It's nice to meet you Xion. Is she your sister?"

"Yeah, Myrrglosch," I said, "but we mostly call her Myrr."

I was turned to see what Myrr was doing, she was waiting at the porch to get inside, while dad was overlooking that nothing was damaged.

"Are you two going to Oblivion High?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," I said, "Actually, my dad's going to be the new chemistry teacher there."

"I'll see you there," Roxas said and went to his house, which was next door.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I saw Xion talking to this boy; it's been a while since she had a boyfriend. Not since Riku Shadowlance almost hurted her. I was glad, this one seemed nice.

I guess that I wasn't lucky to meet nice boys, especially since that letter came. Ever since then I didn't want a boyfriend if I would crush his heart when they find out about my condition. I finally went inside our new house. It was nice and had three bedrooms. Dad took the Master Bedroom and Xion and I took the other two. We both were sharing the bathroom anyways. As soon as I settled in Xion knocked on the door.

"Hey Myrr, do you want to go get some ice cream, dad said it was okay," Xion asked.

"Sure ice cream would be nice for a hot day," I said, grabbing my hooded vest.

What I didn't know was that the boy Xion met today was inviting us. I met Roxas and his friend Axel. We got the ice cream, Axel, Roxas and Xion got Sea-salt and I had mint. What was more of a surprise was that we snuck onto the ledge on the clock tower. After we finished we went home. School was starting soon since Spring Break was almost over.


	2. The First Day of School

Chapter 2: the First Day of School

(Myrr POV)

"Class, we have two new students, Xion and Myrrglosch Frostwinds," Saix Lunarwing, our English teacher, said, "Xion would you sit next to Roxas and Myrrglosch would you sit next to Zexion. Roxas and Zexion, raise your hands so they could find you."

Xion was lucky to sit next to Roxas; she had already befriended Roxas Goldenwing and Axel Fireblaze. Both Xion and I were freshmen; I guess that Axel was either a sophomore or a junior. But I didn't know anyone. She was lucky she didn't have the condition. I sat down and soon got out the book we were to read in class, _Romeo and Juliet_, I've already read it dozens of times. I couldn't understand why but I felt something or someone nudging me.

"Hey, name's Zexion Silvera," Zexion said, "it's nice to meet you Myrrglosch."

"It's nice to meet you to," I said not taking my eyes off of the dragon I was drawing, "By the way, it's Myrr; I prefer Myrr."

"It's a nice dragon your drawing," Zexion said, "Almost realistic."

"Thanks," I said.

I basically knew _Romeo and Juliet_ by heart and knew that I could sometimes space out. After the bell rang, it was P.E. with Lexaeus Rockwall, it was decent. Then I had Algerbra, then I noticed one thing, Zexion was in the class as well. I was lucky that Arlene Sparkringer told me to sit somewhere else. When lunch started, Zexion soon came to be walking by my side.

"Hey Myrr, what are you doing at lunch?" he asked.

"Nothing much, I was going to be with Xion," I said.

"Do you want to go to the library, we could study," he offered.

"Sure," I said.

When we went to the library, I was amazed how many books there were. I had finally found the book I've been hoping to read, _High Rhulain_, part of the series, _Redwall_. I had found a desk near the windows with a great view. I was reading while eating my sandwich, I guess Zexion never found me. After the bell rang, I had already finished the book and placed it on its shelf and was drawing Tiria Wildlough. Out of all of my last three classes, I only had drama sixth period with Zexion thankfully.

I met Xion outside of her sixth period class, and we walked home like we had when we went to middle school at Radiant Garden. Xion however was talking to Roxas talking almost forever. Dad wasn't home yet since he was grading papers at school, I went into my room and had locked the door and I was doing the homework I hadn't finished at school.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Hey Xi, do you think Myrr had made any friends yet?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, ever since we were twelve, she is becoming relentless," I told him, "I'm not sure if she will make any."

I wouldn't tell Roxas why Myrr had became relentless, she just did. I will not tell him of her condition. But Myrr was talented; she had an amazing voice if she was willing to share it and a great artist.

We would just have to wait until Myrr will reawaken.


	3. The Spring Show

Chapter 3: Spring Show

(Myrr POV)

I couldn't believe what our drama teacher, Lumaria Foreseer, was thinking. We had to prepare for the Spring Show, which was technically our final. I guess practice does make perfection but seriously, why did it have to be _Girl vs. Monster_? Sure, it was one of my favorite movies, but why that. Especially since we had to audition with no exceptions.

"Hey just do your best," Xion said, "Maybe you will get to be Skylar."

"Maybe," I said.

I knew how well my singing was, I could easily do the songs in Skylar's pitch. I spent few nights practicing lines, songs and dances. The only thing I could worry about was Selphie Silverstar. She was, as the course of the days I had to face her in drama, a diva. I wouldn't understand how she could be popular. I would be lucky if I even got to be in the show.

(Xion POV)

Often when I had tried to eavesdrop on Myrr this last week, what I mostly heard was singing. I knew what she was going to do; she was going to try out for Skylar's role. I just hope she would make it.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I could almost feel my heart pounding in my throat when the auditions had almost begun.

"Hey Myrr, good luck," Zexion said.

"You too," I replied.

We took our seats and waited for the bell to ring. Afterwards, our teacher, Lumaria Floralfinish, took attendance. Once he had finished the attendance, we had made our way to the auditorium. We were after all, his only drama class.

"This is a place to express yourself, do what you can," Lumaria said, "no matter how big or small the role is; the role is an important one. Let the auditions begin."

What I was most shocked to see was that most of our class was trying out for one of the monsters. I could see why, they had a fun role. Selpie obviously tried out for Skylar, but I could say that she was terribly off key a bit. Zexion tried out for Ryan, I heard him sing the song almost perfectly.

"Myrr Frostwinds, you're up," Lumaria said, "and what role will you be trying out?"

"Skylar," I said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then I let the words escape my ever so quiet mouth, I sang Fearless. When I had finished and opened my eyes, I saw everyone giving me a standing ovation.

"Perfectly done Myrr," Lumaria said, "the casting shall be posted outside my room tomorrow, best wishes to you all."

* * *

(Xion POV)

I found Myrr walking home; I couldn't tell what was on her mind.

"Myrr, how was your audition?" I asked.

"Great, Lumaria said it was perfectly done," Myrr said.

"That might mean you will get the role," I said.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I was walking towards drama the next day when I saw it, I was casted for Skylar. I couldn't believe it, until I saw that Zexion was Ryan.

"What? How? Why does little Myrr Frostbite have to take the star role which belongs to me?" Selphie asked as she saw that she was Myra.

"I don't know," I said, "and for your information, it's Myrr Frostwinds."

"Whatever," she said, walking away, I could hear the irritable clicking sounds of her high heels, seemingly forgetting she had drama next.

"Congratulations on earning Skylar's role," Zexion said, "only someone as gifted as you could ever play her."

"Thank you," I said, "Congratulations with Ryan's role. I can't wait until we practice the duet."

I guess the rest of the day went by so fast. Zexion and I agreed to practice lines and songs at my house, which dad had agreed to. Xion was excited that I had Skylar's role as well as Axel and Roxas, which we had celebrated with sea-salt ice cream. Even dad was pleased with my achievement

The only one who was not obviously happy about it was Selphie. But I was completely glad she wasn't Saddie, it was Olette Gildsilk, who had received that role. Soon I found myself slightly befriending Olette and Zexion. Only thing is, I didn't want them to hear the unavoidable news about my condition.


	4. Final Dress Rehearsals and Secrets

Chapter 4: the Final Dress Rehearsal and Secrets

(Myrr POV)

Ever since we've started preparing for the Spring Show, rehearsals have been going smoothly, other than the fact that Selphie wouldn't be fine with me taking the lead role she had wanted.

"Marvelous everyone," Lumaria said, "remember the final dress rehearsal is tomorrow, so be prepared."

I went offstage and went to retrieve my belongings which I've left astray from the others to not lead to confusion, when I saw Zexion, grabbing his book bag and handing me my own bag.

"Thank you Zexion, but I could have gotten it myself," I said.

"But then you would have had to bend over, and who knows what Selphie would do if she even got one embarrassing picture of you," Zexion said.

"Then I thank you for your consideration," I said.

I've been wondering why he would help me all this time, sure I was the one of the new kids, but he still doesn't know of my condition.

"Would you mind if I were to join you for dinner? Then we could practice our lines together," Zexion asked.

"Depends on what my father says," I said.

* * *

We both had made it to Dad's classroom, after asking him the question; he said it would be fine. I was glad that I was making a friend, but I didn't want to go home right away. I just needed to buy some time away from home.

"Hey Zexion, I forgot," I said, "I need to go to the library. I'll go home in an hour or two."

"I see," Zexion said.

"If you want, you could go to my house," I said, "just find Xion and tell her you're coming over."

"Okay," Zexion said, "I'll see you later, my little miracle."

I flinched at what he called me. He called me his little miracle. Funny thing is that is sort of what my name means. Myrr is just a nickname, but Myrrglosch means bits of a miracle. I guess that was why my dad named me Myrrglosch was because of my condition.

When I had gone to the library, I took my laptop out of my book bag and checked my email. I was hoping that Aqua had sent me the any news about my condition.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I was walking home from school with Roxas again when I heard someone shouting my name. When I turned around I saw it was Zexion Silvera.

"What is it Zexion?" I asked.

"I'm joining your family for dinner, if you wouldn't mind. But I sadly don't know where you lived," Zexion said.

"Is it because Roxas was coming over?" I asked.

"No," Zexion said in shock, "I didn't know. Honest."

"Okay then, come on," I said, "besides where's my sister?"

"At the library," Zexion said.

"That's one of her excuses," I said, "she told you a lie like how she told others who had wanted to date her back at Radiant Garden."

"Wait what?" Zexion asked, "Why do you think I want to date her? I just want to be her friend!"

"It's just nothing," I said, "I promised Myrr I wouldn't tell anyone of her secret."

"What secret?" Zexion asked. I bit my lip, what was I going to say?

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I was speed walking home, nothing new from Aqua. I guess I had nothing else to keep me from going home. I soon came within walking distance from Xion when I heard their conversation and Zexion asking about a secret. I trusted Xion well, but I wasn't sure. I soon found myself walking a little faster to catch up with them.

"Hey Xion," I said.

"Myrr! Why were you at the library?" Xion asked.

"Personal stuff, that's all," Myrr said then whispered in my ear, "Wanting to see if anything was new about my condition."

"I see," Xion said, "Let's hurry home, we'll find out what we're going to make for dinner."

Phew, she hadn't told them yet. I was beginning to feel that Zexion might be onto knowing about my condition. Anyway, both Xion and I agreed to make a regular dinner of garlic noodles, potatoes and some salmon. It wasn't an unusual dinner; I enjoyed having it, even if it did sound odd.

Afterwards, I to my room, sketching out a new idea I had of a water dragon. But it wasn't in a separate sheet of paper, it was in my sketch book, the one I've kept since our parents' divorce, I rarely drew anything within its blank pages, but something urged me to draw in one.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Xion, dinner was amazing, but why did Myrr go into her room?" Zexion asked.

"She likes to spend time alone. Before we would do almost everything together, but now, I believe that if she wants to be alone, then she should," I said, being very careful not mentioning her condition.

"Would she mind if visited her in her room?" Zexion asked.

"I'm not sure, but if you want to then okay," I said, and then I was glaring at him, " but do anything to harm her and I'll be certain that you will never do the same thing again."

I carefully watched as Zexion placed his plate on the table, and then walked down the hall towards. When I thought he was not going to hurt her, I turned my breath and sighed. Then I was facing Roxas with a confused look on his face.

"Xion," Roxas asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I said, I was obviously avoiding the question.

"I know there was something different about Myrr," Roxas said, "Your being protective of her. Just tell me why you said that to Zexion."

"Fine, when we were little, like I said, we did everything together," I said, "then something happened to Myrr, which I promised never to tell anyone, and that's when our lives changed. Mom had gotten a divorce but I was able to stay with Myrr since Mom never wanted anything of us ever again and we moved to Twilight Town."

"Don't worry Xion, I won't ask any more of it," Roxas said, "Trust me."

He hugged me, I could sort of understand, we were friends after all. I was glad that after Riku, I finally had someone to trust.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I guess I didn't hear anyone knocking or the door opening. I was too busy drawing my water dragon to notice anything until I heard his voice."

"Myrr...Myrr?" it was Zexion, "Myrrglosch Frostwinds."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked, coming closer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not looking away from my drawing.

"I mean, you being defensive and secluded," Zexion said, "I was like you before, until…"

"Until what?" I asked.

"Until you came into my life," Zexion said, "Every time I am not at school or in drama class, I think about you. I consider myself lucky."

"Why's that?" I asked finally looking at him.

"Because, you're different," Zexion said, "Your artistic, kind, helpful and have an amazing voice. Anyone who cherishes them would be lucky to have be your boyfriend. Yet something is making you hide it. Please, tell me."

"I would if I could trust you," I said.

"You can trust me," Zexion said, "I promise that I will never tell anyone of your secret."

"Well, I need to believe that I could trust you," I said, "I'm sorry but the secret stays with me."

"Don't worry, I won't ask you until you are ready," Zexion said.

Then we had practiced our lines, just as we told Dad. But when we finished, it was very late. I guess it was lucky that it was Friday, no school tomorrow and Zexion had nothing to do on the weekend. When dad came home, he called Zexion's parents who said it was okay for him to stay over for the night. Roxas had already left since he lived next door. I had set up where Zexion was going to sleep which was on the couch. But I did my best to make it at least comfortable.

"Thank you Myrr," Zexion said.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I was worried about Myrr. What if Zexion did hurt Myrr? But if there is a twin connection, and then I didn't feel it. I was waiting until Myrr came back. When she did, she seemed okay.

"Did he do anything to you?" I asked.

"No, we just talked. He was so close to knowing about it," Myrr said calmly, "He is a nice guy though."

"As long as you're okay then he's not like Riku," I said.

* * *

I left Myrr's room finding Zexion outside.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but," Zexion said, "I think I'm in love with your sister."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but though, even if it had slipped," Zexion said, " I can never stop thinking about her, her voice when she sings still haunts my mind, her art brightens my mood. Oh, I could never stop wondering of her own seclusion."

"I see," I said, "Did she ever tell you of our past?"

"No, she didn't," Zexion said, "She said that when she believes she could trust me, she will."

"I still cannot tell anyone unless if she would let me or if she will tell you," I said.

"I know," Zexion said, "I just wonder why she would keep so many secrets."

"It's because she believed that these events that separated our families were all her fault," I said, "because of her…"

"Of her what?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing, I can't tell," I said, "good night Zexion."

"Fine then," Zexion said, "tell Myrr I said goodnight."


	5. Morning's Love Bloom

Chapter 5: Morning's Love Bloom

(Myrr POV)

I woke up earlier and went to the kitchen, very careful to not wake up anyone, especially Zexion. I finally decided to make blueberry, chocolate-chip pancakes, both Xion and my own favorite.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Zexion asked.

"Blueberry, chocolate-chip pancakes," I said.

"Really? It's my favorite!" Zexion said, "Everyone else says it's weird."

"I don't think so, it's amazing," I said.

Soon, Xion woke up and had begun to help me making pancakes, nice and fluffy. After breakfast, I could always count on it being a good morning if the pancakes were amazing.

"Hey Myrr, could are you doing anything this morning?" Zexion asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Do you want to do anything this morning together?" Zexion asked, "But it's a surprise."

"Oh…Okay," I said, very wary, putting on my hooded vest.

He pulled out a red silk sash which he used to blindfold me; I couldn't tell where we were going. Which meant that I have no idea where I was. When he removed the blindfold, I found myself on the clock tower.

* * *

"It's not much a surprise to be here," Zexion said, "but I've always thought that this would be the best place to tell you."

"This is amazing," I said, "I've never seen the sunrise this way."

"Hey I thought I would be here by myself this morning," this voice was close to familiar, but when I turned around I saw it was Riku.

"Riku! What do you want?" I asked.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh, you're confusing me with my identical twin brother, Riku Shadowlance, names Repliku," he said, "ran away so then I wouldn't get into any trouble Riku does."

"He almost hurt my sister," I said.

"I didn't know," Repliku said, "I guess that means that there is one more reason why Riku should be arrested, yet he always gets away. I'll be going now if you don't want me to be here."

* * *

When, Zexion had watched Repliku leave through the doors of the train station, he was certain that he could tell me something.

"Myrrglosch Frostwinds, when I first met you, I felt a spark," Zexion said, "but now I know Myrr, that I love you."

I knew I had felt that spark before, but also, I felt my heart drop.

"I know I love you too, but…" I said.

"But what? I know you like keeping secrets Myrr but if this one means that we cannot be together, tell me, I swear by my love to you that I will never tell anyone," Zexion said.

"Fine, but you will be the only other person who will know," I said, and then whispered into his ear, "when I was twelve, I got a letter from my doctor; I was diagnosed with an unknown condition that affects my heart. Sooner or later, my heart will stop and I will breathe my last. I just never wanted to tell anyone because then, you will feel pain of me gone forever, away from your love. I'm sorry, I should have told you before, but I was scared."

* * *

I closed my eyes, tears slipping down my cheeks and out of my eyes. Then I felt him giving me a gentle kiss on my left cheek.

"Don't worry, I will never tell," Zexion said, "I loved you because you're very talented, even if I did know of this condition, I still love you for who you are, not just to pity you. You are an amazing girl that anyone would love to date when they get to know you."

"Thank you Zexion," I said, "truth is I could never draw people."

"It's okay," Zexion said as I snuggled up a little bit on his chest.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I knew dad was often busy because he worked hard to support both me and Myrr.

"Xion," dad asked, "how are you and Myrr well to getting use to live in Twilight Town?"

"Great, we're both great," I said.

"That's nice," dad said, "Where's Myrr? She's not in her room."

"Oh she went with Zexion to do something, I'm certain she is fine," I said.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

Zexion was walking me home, such a gentleman. When we arrived on my doorstep, he kissed my hand and said farewell to me. Then I entered my home, while Zexion walked home.

(Xion POV)

I saw Myrr walk in; she was walking in as if she was light on her feet. Yet though, I knew it at first sight, she's in love she said good morning to dad and went to her room. I excused myself and went to her room.

"Myrr," I said, "You're in love? With who? Did you tell him about your condition?"

"It's Zexion," Myrr said, "I told him of my condition; I finally was able to trust him."

"As long as you love him, it's fine with me," Xion said.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

Soon, even if I was in love, I now had a new idea to draw. Soon throughout the day I spent drawing, when I was satisfied with the sketch, I finally brought out my color pencils, and lightly, yet carefully, added in more detail.

I finished it on Sunday, it was amazing, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to show it to Zexion. It was the best portrayal I ever did of me with anyone else. Truly love was what I've been missing for three years.

It was late, so I carefully slipped my art into a sleeve and went to bed, tomorrow was the premier of our rendition of _Girl vs. Monster_. I had to be ready. I fell into sleep from love.


	6. First Showing but Major Disaster

Chapter 6 First Showing but Major Disaster

(Myrr POV)

When I woke up, I knew I was dismissed from my classes since of the Spring Show; quickly I grabbed a poppy seed bagel and headed to school. When I went straight to drama class and got ready for the show. Then I saw Zexion.

"Hey Zexion, I want to show you something," I said, showing him my art, it was us perfectly done as wolves.

"It's amazing," he said, fingering the detail.

"If you want, you can have it," I said, "Something to remember me by if I leave your side."

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I soon came to the auditorium which was a grand one to ever see, even with the set. They made it seem like we were in the movie itself. I was able to go since I was related to Myrr and that the freshmen were watching the show. The show was flawless and perfect. Then it was about to finish, where they were singing _had me at Hello_.

**(A/N: Bold is Zexion, Italics are Myrr, Italics and Bold are both of them regular is Selphie)**

It had first started pitch black, then Myrr started singing, spotlight on her

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on  
_Zexion joined in with a spotlight.  
**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart**  
_You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
_  
**_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello _**

**_You had me at hello_**

**_ You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
_**When they sang together, it sounded as one.  
**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
**_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song  
_  
**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart**  
_You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
_  
**_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello _**

**_You had me at hello_**

**_You had me at hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello  
_**  
**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

****That when it happened when Selphie came in she spun and elbowed Myrr. I saw the pain in her face. And collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, but Selphie never noticed.

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
"Skylar!" Olette said in shock.

Soon everyone noticed. Lumaria called for an ambulance, I soon ran up to see her as well, dad wasn't here, he was teaching, so he didn't know about it yet. I was there for her since mom and dad weren't here right now.

Soon the ambulance came and Myrr was carefully placed onto the gurney, I came along since I was her sister and Zexion came since it was her girlfriend that was injured.

"I thought you would love me," Selphie said.

"No, I never would love a cold person like you," Zexion said.

I saw the cold stare Selphie gave us as Zexion soon stepped into the ambulance.

* * *

We both were watching Myrr as the ambulance was making its way to the Twilight Town Hospital; Myrr had an oxygen mask to make sure she still had oxygen.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Zexion asked.

"Hopefully she will, if her condition won't affect this, then she will be okay," I said, "you really do care about her, do you."

"Truth is, I never had a girlfriend, they were all the same," Zexion said, "When I met Myrr, I could tell she was different, and she was, she was different from any other girl, and it is not from her condition. I care for her with my life."

"That's nice, she never had a boyfriend," I said.

* * *

Soon, we were running briskly till we reached the room that Myrr was going to be in until she is better, room 416. Soon then a brown haired man walked in.

"Who are you? Where's Aqua Seaway? She's Myrr's doctor," Xion demanded.

"Sorry for the invasion, my name is Terra Brockhall, I see you are already acquainted with Aqua, but I'm sorry but she cannot be here," Terra said, "Aqua already sent me Myrr's medical file. I'll do my best to help her."

All I could do was to trust him; it was my sister's life at stake.


	7. Awake Once again

Chapter 7 Awake Once More

(Myrr POV)

I felt my pulse, light yet strong, slow but steady. I was still alive thankfully. I felt a mask over my mouth and nose, fresh oxygen being pumped. Where am I? My eyes were still shut, yet though, I listened carefully. Soon I figured it out, I was at a hospital.

Now I remember, Selphie was cruel and elbowed my side very hard as we were about to finish the show. Then what? After that was a blur that passed by. So where was I know? Where are Xion and Dad? Maybe mom? Maybe even Zexion?

I wanted to wake up so badly but I couldn't my eyes wouldn't let me.

* * *

(Xion POV)

It's been a week since the incident. She is fine, yet though, she hadn't woken up yet. We've been beginning to worry about her. Terra said he would do everything he could to help her, yet why hasn't she woken up yet?

Zexion's been worried sick. He always looks at the picture she gave him always muttering, "Something to remember me by if I ever leave your side."

We visit her everyday afterschool hoping she would wake up, but so far she hasn't. Even Roxas and Axel have started coming, saying that life won't be the same without her. No matter how long we waited, she never woke up.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I've been having dreams; they've been so strange and odd, yet so real as well. They were the reason why I never woke up; they lead me to something that I wanted to know. No matter how long it took, no matter what, I was being lead somewhere.

No matter what however, I never found the end. Yet instead, I found a wall blocking the path with a sphere held within. Within the sphere was a mark, one that comforted me. Unknowingly of what would happen I touched it with my right hand. Then I felt a searing burn on the back of my right hand, in the same shape as the mark.

Then I woke up…

* * *

(Xion POV)

Just as we were about to leave for the day, she stirred. Then she woke up. We were so glad to see her finally awake. But what shocked all of us was that on her right hand, there was a mark on it, in the shape of the sun.

"That rarely happens, unless if her dreams had led her somewhere where in her dream form had gained the mark," Terra said, "It is very odd though. Like I said, it rarely happens like her condition."

"Is there any way it would fade away?" Myrr asked.

"Maybe, just be observant of it Myrrglosch," Terra said, "Only time will tell."

(Myrr POV)

Ever since the Mark came onto my hand, I've been covering it with a golden silk scarf. But I was certain that it will fade away one day. Zexion never really minded, he said that it also had made me unique. But what it could also means that my end is almost near. I wish I could have more time with Zexion.


	8. The Party

Chapter 8 the Party

(Xion POV)

I know that sometimes Myrr is distant, especially about talking about her past. But now, I can't seem to get her attention for more than a minute. School is still fine with her, but any other thing she will space out. Even mentioning Zexion's name doesn't help that often. I asked Zexion to try to keep her from spacing out but even he couldn't do it, even if Myrr was his girlfriend.

I've been beginning to wonder what's on her mind, was it the Mark?

* * *

(Myrr POV)

"Hey Myrr, I want to ask you something," Zexion said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well a friend of mine, Demyx, had invited me to his party next Saturday," Zexion said, "and I was wondering if you would want to come along."

Demyx, Demyx, Demyx. Have I heard that name already? Oh yeah! Xion was talking about going with Roxas to a Demyx's party while I was spacing out again.

"Sure, under one condition," I said.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Just be sure that no matter what happens, just don't try to do anything with me," I said, "I don't want any problems. Especially with," I said then whispered into his ear, "my condition."

"Of course, I understand." Zexion said.

* * *

I knew he always could with the condition. But the mark was different. I just got it a week ago and I'm not sure what to do about it. I could always use those face paints and draw a pattern around it, but that washes away, the mark doesn't. Clawing it or cutting myself over the mark doesn't help. The wounds would always heal and fade away, but the mark will not fade away. I'm just waiting for the mark to fade away. But then I've been beginning to worry about it.

Only things make matters worse. Ever since I slightly sliced the mark with a knife, it felt different. I wanted to do it again, but then I would lose so much blood then. Then I swore to myself I would only do it as little as possible and only nick the skin. It wasn't that painful, yet slightly enjoyable. **(A/N: just saying, ever since she got the mark, she needs some sort of pain and joy in her life now.)** The party might not be half-bad. Of course though, when dad found out I began to cut myself, he's been making me wear fingerless gloves to hide the scars, as well as taking every precaution possible to make sure his little girl would be safe even if her end was days away.

* * *

But other than that, he walked me home and when I went to my room, I saw I had an e-mail. When I saw the sender, it was Miss Aqua Seaway.

_Dear Myrrglosch,_

_ I heard about what happened from Terra, I'm very sorry I couldn't be there. But remember, you and your condition are my main priority right now. I was helping my friend, Ventus Waywind, with his patient, Sora Akira, and his mental condition, and just saying, I could see why Ventus needed help. He tells way too many stories of these make-believe adventures he has and somehow dragged me into his story. Hopefully, he'll never drag you into it as well. Oddly though it's the only thing that keeps his mind away from his condition. Maybe his stories will become famous and become a movie or something._ **(A/N: and that's how Kingdom Hearts was started! No not really, but I needed to explain why Aqua wasn't there anyway.)**

_ Anyways getting off topic of why I sent you this. I'm becoming curious of this Mark since I've never seen it myself. I'm wondering if your condition could be connected to this mark. If you would want me to see if it is, then come down to the Destiny Island Branch next Saturday and I'll examine it._

_Sincerely,_

_Aqua Seaway_

Great, now I have to make a choice, the party or an appointment. I instead, sent a reply if I could do it tomorrow. I was lucky she responded only a minute afterwards, saying it was fine.

* * *

(Xion POV)

It's just odd how she just has an appointment right off the bat, she left in the morning with a note; she didn't even tell Zexion.

(Myrr POV)

I was waiting at the Train Station. Aqua worked at the Radiant Garden Branch of the Destiny Hospitals but was transferred to the Destiny Island Branch. I was heading to Destiny Islands for the day after all.

"Myrr wait up," I heard Zexion calling to me.

"What do you want Zexion?" I asked.

"Why do you have to go to this appointment today?" Zexion asked.

"Because if I didn't reschedule it, then I would have to miss the party," I said.

"Always thinking ahead," Zexion said, "mind if I join you for the day."

"Of course," I said. And that's how I ended up spending a day when I rather spend it alone with Zexion.

* * *

Zexion had to wait outside of the room. Aqua was examining me and the mark.

"Why would you cut yourself?" Aqua asked me.

"Ever since the mark came, I never knew any other way to keep my mind off of it, I've started to become distant ever since I got the mark," I said.

"And so cutting yourself is your only option?" she asked, "You're a beautiful girl, even if your life does hang in the line, cutting yourself won't change a thing. "

"It was the first thing I did to the mark," I said.

"Well seeing how fast they healed, you've only just nicked your skin," Aqua said, "Just promise you won't go any deeper."

"Myrr you really cut yourself?" Zexion asked.

"You were eavesdropping?" I asked.

"I was worried about you Myrr," Zexion said, "after all; I could say that I use to cut myself as well."

"When did you stop?" I asked him.

"When I met you," Zexion said, "You changed my life when I met you remember?"

Then Aqua told Zexion to leave so she could tell me something. That the mark was a sign, a sign that my days were close to an end. And that my end would be within a week. I was completely shocked, that means whatever time I have only one week to spend time with Zexion. I could never tell him that, it would break his heart.


	9. A Slight Argument

Chapter 9 a Slight Argument

(Myrr POV)

The party so far was amazing, I guess though; this day was my last as Aqua said. That was until Demyx was calling for volunteers to sing karaoke, and Zexion was nudging me to. Demyx had allowed me chose the song, when I found the one I wanted to sing.

* * *

_Millions of flower petals fall,  
Scattering and coloring the town,  
However this time at it's end,  
As the wind, had foretold it to us all._

_There's no need to worry anymore_  
_The seasons always find a way to change._  
_We knew that ever since the time that we,_  
_Watched the moon in it's brilliance before._

_All the time constantly, we shed these tears and we_  
_do it again and again,_

_We don't know how much it's worth,_  
_until it's gone away for good._

_If I could have just one wish I would_  
_go back to who I was_  
_Yesterday, and I'd say_  
_My "Goodbye"s to you._

_If my feelings stay the same and do_  
_not change or fade away,_  
_Just meet me at our favorite cherry tree._

_We made a promise on that sunny day,_  
_so I made sure that it won't be lost,_  
_by tracing my fingers on the beams_  
_of the sunlight that chased the dark away._

_No moment is the same as the one after it,_  
_you can't return to the past_

_I'll move on with life and then,_  
_I won't hesitate again!_

_So that all my deepest prayers will reach you_  
_Safely where you are,_  
_To this day,_  
_I will sing this song again for you_

_If the answers that I'm looking for_  
_exist within the world,_  
_Gently, please just tell me_  
_that they do._

_If I could have just one wish I would_  
_go back to who I was_  
_Back in time,_  
_just to sing once again to you,_

_If my feelings stay the same and do_  
_not change or fade away,_  
_Just meet me at our favorite cherry tree._

_So that all my deepest prayers will reach you_  
_Safely where you are,_  
_To this day,_  
_I will sing this song again for you_

_If the answers that I'm looking for_  
_are right before my eyes,_  
_Gently, please just tell me_  
_that they are._

_..and Reset all the sadness within me._

**(A/N: if you didn't know, this is the English translation of the lyrics to Reset, for Okami, which I do not own. It seemed fitting for the plotline.)**

When I finished, everyone was applauding, I guess Zexion didn't know the real meaning why I chose the song. I wanted to tell him if we could go outside.

* * *

"What is it Myrr?" Zexion asked.

"You just don't get it do you?" I asked.

"What?" Zexion asked,

"This is my last day Zexion," I said.

"Wait, you're moving again?" Zexion asked.

"No, you just don't get it," I said.

"This mark," I said showing Zexion, "is a sign of my fate, my end, today."

"No it's not," Zexion, "No matter what; you will live on to tomorrow."

He was drawing me closer for a kiss. Truthfully I did want to, but today was my last day, I didn't want to grow too attached to him but I already did. Just before he even got close enough I pulled away from him, tears were already escaping my eyes.

* * *

I was running as far and as fast as I could, I could feel my heart beating hard. I felt the pain, not from my condition, but for leaving Zexion. I could feel my heart giving out on me little by little; then I collapsed in a rushing river.

Fine then, I thought to myself, let it be certain that no one ever finds me; that my body will drift to sea, forever lost and I will never have to see Zexion Silvera again. I felt my body flowing through the water, I didn't feel any disturbance. And finally, I took my last breath.

* * *

(Xion POV)

Roxas and I were having fun since when he invited me to this party; he had asked to be his girlfriend. What caught my attention was that Zexion came in without Myrr. I could tell easily he was crying over something.

"Zexion, where's Myrr?" I asked.

"She's gone," Zexion said.

I couldn't believe it; Demyx somehow overheard us and had sent search parties to find her, but no luck. When it was getting late, we all went to my house. I knew it was kind of bad, but I went onto my sister's e-mail. When I saw it, an e-mail that wasn't opened yet from Aqua. It said made everything sensible now, it was from Aqua to tell dad that her life would end today.

* * *

We just had let it passed by, a small funeral like gathering since we couldn't find her body. But we stayed at Twilight Town, since it's where her spirit rests. But Zexion however was deeply crushed and moved to Radiant Garden.


	10. Epilogue, the Miracle of Memories

Chapter 10/Epilogue, the Miracle of Memories

(Xion POV)

Ever since Vexen left for the Organization, which later was joined by Zexion, Roxas and I joined Organization XIII. A group of supposed thirteen nobodies, while I was their fourteenth member.

Yet though, even if I am called a puppet, Zexion, Roxas and I have memories of life in Twilight Town, with the same name, but what I remembered the most was my sweet sister, Myrrglosch. Whenever I could, I would go to the beach where I found out something interesting, some of the seashells, had a crystal fragment of Myrr's memories. I wanted to piece them back together, although it is really Namine who should be doing this, but the seashells were the key to her memories.

* * *

Then oddly one day we had an unexpected meeting.

"Good tidings all, as you may know, Xigbar went into the Realm of Darkness, and found this young nobody," Xemnas said, when he removed the hood, I instantly knew who it was, it was Myrr, but she was unconscious, "I'll be trusting her to Zexion."

When we left the Round Room, I met up with Zexion in Myrr's new room.

* * *

"Zexion, it's Myrr," I said.

"I know, so then, after all these years, she became a Nobody," Zexion said, "but the sad thing is, no matter what I try, she won't wake up."

"Maybe her memories are missing, maybe she won't wake up until then," I said taking out one of the shells, placing them close to her head.

Then a sparkle came out of the shell and entered her. Zexion and I knew what to do, I had all the shells with memories of her, and soon she began to stir.

* * *

(Myrr POV)

I couldn't tell where I was when I woke up. I thought I ceased to exist. Then I noticed it, my sister and boyfriend were standing in the room, oddly though, they wore a strange cloak.

(Xion POV)

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course I would be sis, why else would I?" Myrr asked.

"Well my little miracle, you're a Nobody now," Zexion said, "a being who lost their heart, which means, the condition that affected you in your past life won't affect you."

"Oh Zexion I missed you," Myrr said.

"I missed you to," Zexion said, "and better, you're now a part of Organization XIII. Do you still prefer Myrr?"

"Of course," Myrr said, "Why?"

His response, Myrr's name appeared in front of her, swirled around her and the 'X' was added. Her new name Ryxrm.

"Ryxrm?" she asked.

"Your new name," Zexion said, "Number XV, Ryxrm the Miracle of Memories."

* * *

_Day XXX_

_I can't believe it. Even if I am a puppet, I finally found my sister again. Now life at Organization XIII can finally have meaning for both me and Zexion._

_~Xion, Number XIV the Enchantress of Memories_

* * *

**(A/N: basically here's what happened: when Myrr collapsed in the river, she takes her last breath in the river which flows to the ocean and her body disappears within the ocean, WHICH WAS NOT eaten by sharks, all which the remnants of memories remain in the seashells Xion finds in ****_358/2 Days_**** which she collects, hoping that one day that she could return the lost memories. Basically she finds the memories by listening to them, which to Roxas was the ocean, which Xion says what it sounds like Myrr. Zexion moves to Radiant Garden since he was heartbroken where he loses his heart as Ienzo. Vexen just joins the Organization for trying to find a way to bring back Myrr. Demyx has no recollection of Myrr since he only met her once, Axel just felt like completely forgetting her to ease his pain and Roxas forgot her due to amnesia. Myrr is the unknown XV member who is rarely seen or heard of since memories of her were lost to all but those with a connection to her. So then basically, only Xion, Vexen and Zexion remembers her. Anyways, I hoped you liked the story!)**


End file.
